


Dragons and Dignitaries

by Dirthavaren



Series: Olivianna Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirthavaren/pseuds/Dirthavaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my version for the tumblr prompt "How does your LI react to your Inquisitor fighting dragons?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons and Dignitaries

It had been a hectic month since the Inquisition returned from Orlais, leaving Cullen and many others with piles of paperwork, dignitaries and new recruits to contend with. The first few weeks went by quickly, Orlais’ sudden full support overwhelming in the amount of attention it called from him and the other advisors, and with the Inquisitor gone once again Cullen’s burden left him feeling ever wearier.

This time Olivianna had left for Crestwood after news of Hawke’s friend’s whereabouts surfaced, leaving Skyhold in the early morning so they could depart unencumbered by travelers on the roads. She had apparently visited his office late the night before, finding him asleep at his desk amid a mess of papers and books, leaving a note so as not to disturb him. 

_Commander,_

 _I had come to your room tonight hoping to…well…to say farewell. We leave for Crestwood early and I must meet with Hawke before I catch what little sleep I will be allowed this evening. I’m sure you will reprimand me later for this but I just cannot wake you. I won’t steal this chance of rest from you for something so silly and selfish. Know that I am… just know that I will miss you. I hope our time in Crestwood is quick and that I can return to you quickly!_  
-Livi

_p.s. You are positively adorable when you sleep._

_p.s.s. I hope that made you blush._

Cullen had been furious the next morning, the realization that he had missed his last chance to see Olivianna for he didn’t know how long souring his mood for days. Nobles had avoided him, his guards hardly spoke to him and Varric received such a glare at his first snide comment on the matter that Cullen hadn’t see the Dwarf since. Though for as bad as his mood _had_ been it only worsened when the first report from Crestwood arrived a week later. 

The Inquisitor would be delayed for they didn’t know how much longer, so she had left the rest of the Orlesian politics and paperwork to her advisors. Cullen was so visibly stressed after the news that Cassandra had demanded that he leave the War Room and rest. When he began to argue Leliana and Josephine helped drive the order home. 

“You are absolutely unbearable like this.” Leliana had said. 

“You are frightening away all the nobles…and suitors.” Josephine added, her voice wavering in its annoyance at the end.

“You are of no use to us like this.” Cassandra stated bluntly, sighing as she continued. “We will finish with the Orlesian dignitaries and I will send someone to fetch the paperwork from your office. Please have it somewhat organized by tomorrow evening.”

With a sigh of his own Cullen had agreed, leaving the women and war room behind. He had sorted his papers later that evening and then slept restlessly that night, his worry and anxiety over the last report only building thanks to his dreams.

Now without the extra work to distract him his day had been slow going, filled with less Orlesian politics and more of his everyday routines; wake, eat, oversee guard rotations, train recruits, eat, train more recruits, oversee another rotation of guard shifts, eat, then sleep. But when Cullen arrived at his office to eat his lunch for the day (alone, since he was _too grumpy_ to eat with the other advisors) he found a scout inside, waiting by his desk. 

“Good evening, Ser, I have a message from Advisor Leliana.”

“Out with it, then.” Cullen growled immediately, all too aware of how the woman’s eyes rose a fraction at his rough tone, cursing himself silently for his rudeness.

“We received another report from Inquisitor Trevelyan. Leliana sent me to tell you that the Inquisitor had yet another slight delay in her journeys.”

“Again?” Cullen swore under his breath, setting down his plate of food as he rounded his desk, sitting as he rested his elbows on the small table and his face in his hands. “I thought this was to be a quick trip to meet with The Warden, what keeps her for so long? Is everything alright?” Cullen hadn’t bothered hiding the slight worry from his eyes, knowing full well that any scout Leliana sent was already aware of his relationship with the Inquisitor. 

_“How are they to deal with your mood swings, otherwise?”_ She had said.

“Yes, well it seems trouble that was already lingering had caught the Inquisitor’s attention. They were successful, from what I’m told, but on their return they seem to have stumbled upon another dragon.”

Cullen’s head left his hands in an instant. “A _dragon?_ ” He snapped, standing to glare down at the woman. “What are they doing out there that brings them across another blighted dragon? Do not tell me they intend to _fight_ it!”

With a soft smirk the woman stood straighter to answer the Commander’s angry posture, “According to this report, which could have been sent no less than ten days ago, that was in fact their plan.” 

“Ten days?” Cullen nearly shouted, fingers digging into the wood beneath him. “Why was I not updated or informed? Have we heard nothing since? Where are the Inquisitor and her party now?”

“The Inquisitor herself asked that you not be told until her return. She had been informed of your rather… _unpleasant_ mood after her departure and did not wish to make it worse.” The scout bit her tongue to hold back her laughter as the Commander’s cheeks turned a bright pink. “And as for her whereabouts, I do believe she and her party are entering the gates as we speak.”

Without a word Cullen rounded his desk, leaving the scout behind as he ran out onto the balcony that overlooked the courtyard, watching as a group of soldiers and civilians gathered around the front gate. Just as he was about to rush down the stairs to join the group a wave of cheers erupted from the small crowd, holding him back as he watched hands being thrown in the air in celebration as the gates opened. Soon after Inquisitor Trevelyan walked in, followed by Bull, Dorian and Blackwall, the cheering growing louder as she smiled sheepishly and waved at the welcome they received. Cullen watched as Bull nudged her shoulder with his elbow, making a gesture at what he assumed was the group before them, and when Olivianna laughed and seemed to blush at another wave of cheers Cullen felt the anger start to melt away.

Letting the tension fall from his shoulders the Commander leaned on the stone in front of him, watching with a smile as his Inquisitor modestly accepted compliment after compliment from her people. He could tell even from his place so far above that she was uncomfortable under all the attention, but even so he could also see she was beaming with pride. That was _his_ Inquisitor, _his_ lover, and she had successfully slain not one, but two dragons in roughly two months time. While she wouldn’t brag or look for recognition she knew what she had done and she was proud, just as she should be.

Lost in thought as he watched his love Cullen almost didn’t notice when Dorian pointed in his direction, thinking nothing of it at first, but when Olivianna rose a hand to her face and laughed, Cullen realized Dorian was pointing at him. With a blush Cullen stood far too quickly, whipping his head around in a very bad attempt to look casual. Catching the blond woman’s eyes he blushed even more when she lifted her hand from her face and waved, the smirk on her lips telling him he had been caught.

Clearing his throat Cullen raised his right hand to return the gesture, the other rubbing the back of his neck out of nervous habit. After a few seconds he let his hand drop, tilting his head towards his office in a silent invitation. When he saw Olivianna’s expression light up (at least, he thought he saw her expression change) his heart skipped a beat, but as she took a step towards the stairs that lead to his rooms something stopped her. Cullen growled when he found out what. 

_Varric._

He watched as the Inquisitor seemed to hesitate, her gaze drifting up to him one more time before a fresh group of people surrounded them. He watched as her shoulders slumped in submission to her people’s requests, and with a laugh she looked back to her lover with a shrugged “Sorry!” before she was dragged away towards the tavern.

Even though he was disappointed Cullen couldn’t help but laugh. He missed his lover dearly, but he could wait, at least for a little while longer. The Inquisition could have her for one more evening, but he would have her that night, reports and paperwork be damned.

His heart and his bed _demanded_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of the setup for the smut piece, since the smut happens on this same night. It won’t be necessary to read this first, but you know, I have to fill the timeline I made with SOMETHING.


End file.
